El Intruso
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Roy autoriza nuevos traslados a central, para el personal de francotiradores, sin saber que entre ellos, se encuentra un viejo compañero de Riza y ex pretendiente. ¿Qué será capas de hacer el Coronel por celos?... One-shot Royai


Hola a todas, paso otra vez por aquí, tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora y pues animada decidí ponerme a escribir, esta vez les traigo un one-shot calificación M, para que queden advertidas. Es el primero que hago y espero que no sean malas conmigo al juzgarme, como siempre disculpen los errores ortográficos pero soy pésima en eso.

Scarleth amiga, aquí seguí tu concejo y arregle lo de los signos de interrogación y exclamación, como dijiste, para que se vieran más bonito, ojala te guste

Como siempre, Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Arakawa.

Ahora si las dejo con la historia…

**EL INTRUSO **

Caminaba a paso lento hacia su oficina, ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, y llevaba bastante rato vagando por el cuartel tratado de evadir su responsabilidad con el papeleo, entro y se encontró a sus subordinados charlando tranquilamente mientras leían, revisaban y escribían, todos realizaban su trabajo tranquilamente mientras conversaban de cosas sin importancia, al menos para el.

Pero había un detalle, faltaba alguien, su mano derecha, su inseparable guarda espaldas, su compañera de batalla de tantos años, Riza Hawkeye.

-¿Donde esta la teniente?- pregunto sin saludar a los presentes

-ahh, ¡Coronel!... hace poco vino Rebeca y se la llevo a una evaluación de tiro- dijo Fuery

-¿a una evaluación de tiro? ¿con Rebeca?-

-tratándose de Rebeca, no me extrañaría que fuera alguna evaluación al personal masculino, escuche que hicieron algunos traslados de francotiradores y como es Ella, debe estar emocionadísima con encontrar novio…- hablo Havoc, pero al girarse a ver al Coronel este ya no estaba por ningún lado-¿y Mustang?-

-salió hace menos de un segundo- Breda

-ja! Será mejor que se apure, antes de que se le adelante otro- dijo Havoc con una sonrisa de medio lado

Roy avanzaba rápidamente a la sección de tiro, el estaba totalmente al tanto de los traslados, el mismo había firmado los papeles hace algunos días para autorizarlo, incluso, escucho algunos gritos de alegría de Rebeca, cuando Riza le comento que llegaría nuevo personal, la muy zorra estaba emocionadísima porque según Ella "habría mas ganado para escoger" hasta bromeo con Riza porque según escucho El, vendría un ex compañero de tiro de ambas pero lo que no le gusto nada fue enterarse que era un antiguo pretendiente de la Teniente.

-¡mierda, me olvide que era hoy!-

Al entrar en el gran salón, pudo notar que había más gente de lo común, estaban cinco de los diez francotiradores siendo colocados a prueba, todo el personal de tiro y un montón de personal femenino, entre los cuales pudo notar, secretarias y recepcionistas, que nada tenían que hacer ellas ahí, había un alboroto realmente fastidioso, no podía creer como las mujeres se volvían como aves de rapiña al ver carne fresca.

Inspeccionaba todo el lugar con la mirada hasta que la encontró, ahí estaba, parada en una de las esquinas, evaluando uno a uno, a los cinco francotiradores en turno, Ella era la encargada de la evaluación, porque no había nadie mas apto en el tema, El mismo la había colocado en ese puesto sabiendo sus capacidades, pero se arrepintió totalmente, al ver como uno de los francotiradores se acercaba a Ella, luego de su demostración, saludándola muy informalmente y Ella le respondía con una sonrisa.

¡Inaudito! ¡Totalmente inaudito!... ¡ese tenia que ser su ex pretendiente! Nadie más en sus cinco sentidos se atrevería a saludarla de ese modo, mas aun sabiendo que estaba bajo su mando, El mismo, se había encargado de espantar a unos cuantos que sabia la cortejaban, no hizo falta hacerlo con palabras, nada mas con miradas fue suficiente, miradas en las que les explicaba que estaban corriendo el riesgo de morir calcinados y sin piedad, y así dejaron de molestar, nadie mas se atrevió a cortejarla o a siquiera hacerle un cumplido. Pero este hombre estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida, tal vez aun era un pobre inocente que no tenia idea de la magnitud de sus actos, pero ya se lo haría saber.

Observo la escena un poco mas, pudo ver, como intercambiaban palabras muy amablemente, aunque Riza no le volvió a sonreír, el tipo no borraba una sonrisa tonta del rostro, aun tenia intensiones con Ella, eso se notaba desde lejos, luego vio a Rebeca que se acercaba escandalosamente, como siempre, a la pareja y saludaba de beso en la mejilla al intruso, porque así lo veía, como un intruso, espero un rato mas y luego se dispuso a acercarse

-buenas tardes- dijo el azabache en un tomo autoritario, haciendo ver su rango

-buenas tardes Coronel- contesto el trió formalmente, Rebeca por miedo, pues en el rostro de Roy se notaba claramente el ceño fruncido por el enojo, el chico porque obviamente era su superior y Riza porque aunque lo conociera de años siempre le respondia de esa forma y mas habiendo personas a su lado, pero no paso por alto el ceño fruncido del azabache

-¿como va todo Teniente?- mirándola intensamente a los ojos

-muy bien Coronel, ya casi terminamos con la evaluación-

-ya veo… ¿y quien es usted?- mirando amenazadoramente al chico, esta vez lo detallo, observo que era mas o menos de su misma altura, rubio, ojos café y expresión afable

-Teniente Aston Brief, a sus ordenes Coronel- haciendo el típico saludo militar

-ya recuerdo su expediente, Teniente Brief, viene del Norte, ¿no es así?-

-si señor, aunque soy del Este, estuve con Rebeca y Riza en la especialización de tiro, aprendimos juntos- a Roy se le frunció aun mas el ceño

-¿así que estudio con la Teniente Hawkeye?- haciendo énfasis en el rango de Riza y olvidándose por completo de la existencia de Rebeca. Aston lo noto y corrigió rápidamente, lo último que quería, era ganarse problemas-

-si señor, la Teniente y yo somos amigos desde algunos años- dijo algo nervioso

-bien, entonces me retiro, tengo trabajo por terminar- y sin mas se fue del salón. Los demás como respuesta hicieron el saludo militar

Aston suspiro aliviado- ¿ese es tu superior, Riza? Déjame decirte que es de terror, ¿como lo has aguantado todos estos años? no paraba de mirarme como si yo fuera un terrorista-

-no es para tanto-le resto importancia Riza

-la verdad que yo pienso como Aston, no se como has aguantando tanto tiempo; a veces me da un miedo terrible el Coronel Mustang, pero bueno, es entendible, lo conoces desde que eras una niña- hablo por fin Rebeca, pues al ver el estado del Coronel prefirió guardar silencio

-¿desde niña?- Aston estaba un poco perdido

-si, fue discípulo de mi padre, vivió en mi casa muchos años-

-¡¿vivieron juntos?!-

-ja! Pobre de ti Aston tienes un gran rival- se burlo Rebeca

-ehm… que cosas dices- se ruborizo el Teniente Brief

-deja de hablar tonterías Rebeca- comento la rubia

Continuaron hablando un rato mas luego de la evaluación… cuando el salón fue despejado, Aston le pidió a Riza y a Rebeca una demostración de ambas, pues hacia muchísimo no se veían y quería ver que tan buenas seguían siendo con el arma, estuvieron un buen rato practicando, tal vez mas de lo debido, pues cuando se dieron cuenta, la mayoría del personal comenzaba a dejar las instalaciones

-¡mierda! ¡Se nos paso el tiempo volando, ya son las seis de la tarde mi jefe me va a matar! Tengo que irme ahora mismo ¿y ustedes se quedan?-

-me quedare guardando las armas que dejamos fuera para nosotros, luego pasare a la oficina, lo mas seguro es que el Coronel no ha terminado ni la cuarta parte del trabajo-

-yo te ayudare con el desorden- hablo el rubio

-esta bien, ¡nos vemos!- se despidió Rebeca

Guardaron y acomodaron las armas cada una en su lugar en completo silencio, el rubio estaba algo nervioso, pues se encontraba solo con Riza y tenia que admitir que estaba más hermosa que antes, no sabia como empezar una conversación con ella, pues a diferencia de antaño se veía mas seria de lo normal

-veo que te dejaste crecer el cabello- se decidió por fin el rubio

-si, conocí a una chica que lo lleva muy bien largo y decidí dejármelo crecer-

-te queda mucho mejor así-

-gracias- respondió Riza sin notar el nerviosismo del joven

-por un momento pensé que dirías, que es por alguien en especial-

-¿en especial?- pregunto algo confundida

-si… por algún chico-

-para nada- Aston estaba algo incomodo, ella era muy cortante con el, aun mas que en los viejos tiempos, respondía lo necesario, tal vez era el tiempo sin verse

-¿y no hay nadie en tu vida ahora?-

-la verdad no, mi trabajo no me deja tiempo para mucho, es difícil encontrar alguien que valga la pena y que soporte la vida que llevamos-

-tal vez no has sabido buscar- insinuó el rubio

-directamente no he buscado, no estoy interesada en ese tipo de relaciones ahora, además soy de las personas que piensan, que si hay alguien para ti, llegara cuando tenga que llegar-

-tienes toda la razón, pero tal vez ya llego el indicado para ti-

-¿a que te refi…?- no pudo terminar pues Aston la estaba besando

Justamente en ese momento, alguien los estaba observando. Un Mustang completamente furioso salió en dirección a su oficina, maldiciendo por todo su recorrido hasta ella. Había decidido ir a buscarla pues todos sus subordinados se habían marchado ya y Ella aun no aparecía, lo mas seguro era que se habría presentado algún inconveniente con la evaluación, así que decidió ir a comprobar que sucedía, pero jamás se imagino encontrarse semejante espectáculo. Contrario a lo que generalmente haría se regreso a su oficina a calmarse, pues de lo contrario verdaderamente calcinaría al imbécil de Brief

-¡demonios! ¿Quién se cree ese imbécil? Y lo que es peor ¿porque rayos Riza no hacia nada? Me va a tener que dar muchas explicaciones, en cuanto vuelva por sus cosas, va a saber quien soy- respirando hondamente tomando asiento nuevamente en su escritorio, tenia que pensar antes de que regresara la rubia

**-.-.-.-**

Una sonora cachetada se escucho por todo el salón, resonando fuertemente

-¡¿pero que demonios estas haciendo?!- espeto Riza furiosa

-lo… lo siento Riza… yo no… perdóname- avergonzado

-¡¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que simplemente somos amigos?!-

-lo siento de verdad Riza… yo no pensé antes de actuar- estaba verdaderamente apenado, no podía ser tan imbécil de cometer el mismo error otra vez

Riza suspiro resignada- mas te vale que no se repita, o me veré en la obligación de no hablarte más-

-¡no!.. ¡por favor, te juro que no se volverá a repetir!... de verdad perdóname Riza- agachando la cabeza

-esta bien, simplemente no lo hagas mas- el joven sonrió aliviado ante su respuesta- mejor me voy, aun debo terminar el trabajo en la oficina-

-esta bien, hasta mañana- Riza no respondió, simplemente salió dejándolo solo

**-.-.-.-**

Algo fastidiada Riza cambio el curso de sus pasos, tenia ganas de darse una ducha, había sido un día agotador y para rematarlo Aston la besaba y la dejaba mas fastidiada de lo que se encontraba, sabia que le esperaban unas cuantas horas mas de trabajo en la oficina y prefería refrescarse un poco antes de ir a la oficina y estar lucida para terminar el papeleo. Así que decidida se fue a las duchas femeninas del cuartel.

Roy por su lado la seguía, había salido en su búsqueda pues se canso de esperarla y se sorprendió al verla caminando hacia donde el estaba, pero en un momento a otro sin ni siquiera notar su presencia cambio la dirección de sus pasos. Eso lo enfureció, así que la siguió, pues no iba a escapar de darle explicaciones, Ella tenía que rendirle cuentas sobre lo sucedido con el Teniente Brief.

Se interno en las duchas, se desvistió y se metió rápido bajo el agua, se sentía tan relajante, el agua le daba esa tranquilidad que tanto estaba necesitando ese día. Se paso el dorso de su muñeca por los labios, tratando de borrar la sensación de asco que tenía, no le gusto que la besara y mucho menos así de sorpresa, ya era la segunda vez que hacia lo mismo y al igual que en el pasado, tenia ese mismo desagrado en sus labios luego del beso; tenia que alejarse de Aston, aunque le daba pena por el, pero no podía seguir tratando de ser su amiga, sabiendo lo que el sentía por Ella, era mejor poner un alto desde ahora o tal vez no podría remediarlo después.

Envuelta en una diminuta toalla, se disponía a salir, cuando de repente escucho como se abría la puerta de la ducha estrepitosamente, maldijo en su interior, pues había dejado el arma afuera, sintió como la giraban de los hombros y la estrellaban de espaldas a la pared de la ducha sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al Coronel con una expresión de total enfado y mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

-¡Co… Coronel.. ¿pero que le pasa? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?!- no entendía absolutamente nada, nunca pensó verlo así y mucho menos en un lugar como ese, lo único que intento hacer fue empujarlo del pecho para que la soltara, pero para su mala suerte, este la tomo de las muñecas y la presiono contra la pared

-¡necesito una explicación!- dijo totalmente serio sosteniéndole la mirada

-¿una explicación? ¿de que?-

-¡¡¡no te hagas la tonta!!!- le grito presionando mas su agarre, aunque sin hacerle daño

-¡no se de que me habla, explíquese!-

-¿Qué relación tienes con Brief?-

-¿con Aston? Es simplemente un amigo de hace años-

-¿un amigo?- dijo sarcástico- ya veo que tipo de amigos tienes-

-¿de que habla? ¡Suélteme!- comenzaba a enojarse, no entendía porque el Coronel le hacia ese interrogatorio y mucho menos porque en esas condiciones

-hablo, de que, no sabía que fueras tan cariñosa con tus amigos Riza-

-pero… ¿se enloqueció? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dice, ya le dije que me suelte!- Riza trataba de soltarse del agarre, pero por mas entrenamiento que tuviera, llevaba las de perder con el, no podía medir fuerzas y mucho menos si ella estaba desarmada

-¿no entiendes?- rio irónicamente- ¿tengo que recordarte el beso que te estabas dando con tu "amiguito" hace rato en la sala de tiro?-

-¡¿me estas espiando?!-

-no… fue pura casualidad, fui a ver que tal había terminado la evaluación, pero veo que estabas evaluando otras cosas- Riza se enfureció

-¿QUE ESTA DICIENDO?- nuevamente tratando de zafarse de Roy

-¡QUIETA!-

Roy se acerco más a ella para tratar de inmovilizarla lo más posible, conocía la agilidad de la chica y sabia que no se podía descuidar o terminaría mal. Había sido un impulso entrar a la ducha aun sabiendo como la podría encontrar, pero precisamente necesitaba que estuviera fuera del alcance de su arma, necesitaba explicaciones

-¡no lo puedo creer! Jamás me iba a imaginar que fueras precisamente tu quien me dijera ese tipo de cosas ¿por quien me tomas? Yo no soy de las que acostumbras- dijo mirándolo entre enfadada y triste, se sentía ofendida por sus palabras

-¿y que querías que pensara? Veo que te trata con tanta familiaridad, le sonreías como tonta y para rematar lo veo besándote-

-¡pero lo abofetee por eso!... ¡por lo que veo, no lo viste todo!-

-no tenia intensión de quedarme a ver su espectáculo-

-aun así, me conoces hace muchísimos años, como para que no sepas que clase de persona soy… y de todos modos ¿¡que te importa lo que haga con mi vida!? ¡yo no me meto en tus asuntos!- nuevamente forcejeando con el

-¡me importa y mucho!... ¡me importas ¿entiendes?!- acercándose peligrosamente a ella y soltándole las manos

-¿Por qué?- pregunto en un susurro, el acercamiento la tenia nerviosa

-¿Por qué?... ¿después de todo preguntas? ¿realmente quieres saber el por qué?- tomándola suavemente de la cintura

Riza no contesto, lo miro intensa y directamente a los ojos, afirmándole que quería saber el motivo, expresándole lo desconcertada que estaba. Y como toda respuesta Roy la beso, con algo de fuerza pero tiernamente, tratando de explicarle con el beso lo que sentía, tratando de mostrarle que estaba celoso, que se moría de celos al pensar que Ella tenía algo con Brief, que le daba sus besos y que no era a El, que no era con El con quien compartía esa caricia.

Lentamente la rubia fue respondiendo al beso, se fue entregando a las sensaciones que le causaba estar en esa situación, hacia mucho que no sentía algo así, demasiados años en los que pensó que se olvidaría de todos esos sentimientos, que en ese momento, estaba reviviendo, pero lo peor de todo, es que eran con el, nuevamente con el, porque solamente a su lado las había sentido, y se había equivocado al pensar que ya no estaban, que se había olvidado, que había borrado todo con el pasar de los años. Regreso a la realidad al sentir las manos de Roy acariciar su cuerpo, rosando suavemente su piel con la yema de los dedos, bajando por sus hombros y sus brazos.

Ese fue el detonante, se separo bruscamente de El y le dio una cachetada, la segunda que daba en el día.

-¡¿pero por quien demonios me tomas?!- salió rápidamente del baño tomo su ropa y se comenzó a vestir lo mas rápido que pudo.

Roy cuando por fin pudo reaccionar trato de detenerla- ¡espera! Perdóname… yo…-

-¡Has el favor de respetarme que yo no soy como tus amigas!- y sin arreglarse el cabello salió rápidamente del lugar, dejando a un Coronel totalmente shockeado

-¡mierda! ¡Como me pude equivocar así!-

Había cometido el peor de los errores, sabia que Ella debía estar muy furiosa, no debió tratarla así, pero estaba cegado por los celos y la rabia. La conocía de muchísimos años y tenía totalmente claro que con las palabras que le había dicho, la había ofendido en lo más profundo

-tengo que hablar con Ella, necesito que me escuche- con esa determinación emprendió camino hacia la casa de Riza, esperando que se hubiera dirigido hacia allá.

**-.-.-.-**

Cerro la puerta estrepitosamente, estaba enojada, si, pero mas que eso, se sentía ofendida y triste, como era posible, que El pensara así de Ella, después de todo lo que habían vivido en el pasado, se le hacia imposible que fuera El quien le hubiera dicho esas palabras y que la hubiera besado, pero peor aun, que Ella le hubiera correspondido.

Su corazón latía a mil, aun sentía en sus labios sus besos y en su piel sus caricias y no precisamente las de hace un rato, si no las de mucho tiempo atrás; ese beso de hace poco lo único que hizo fue hacerla recordar algo que no quería o que simplemente creía olvidado. Había estado con El, tantas veces en el pasado, se había entregado a El infinidades de ocasiones, habían compartido tantas caricias, pero, eso estaba acabado. Desde que formo parte de su equipo se habían prometido dejar esos sentimientos de lado, y tratarse sola y estrictamente de forma profesional, era necesario para su cometido, para poder lograr lo que se habían propuesto, tenían que olvidarse del pasado y comenzar nuevamente y así lo habían hecho, a excepción de hoy. No entendía porque se había portado con Ella así y mucho menos el porque del beso, pero de algo estaba segura, las cosas serian muy diferentes de ahora en adelante, seria muy difícil seguir como si nada luego de eso, pero, aunque no estuviera segura de cómo hacerlo, lo haría.

Le dio de comer a Black Hayate, se cambio por su bata de dormir y se recostó en la cama sobre las sabanas, tratando de relajarse un poco y en la espera del sueño, pero no llegaba, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, era lo ocurrido en las duchas del cuartel y lo que paso en el pasado, tantas imágenes se cruzaban por su cabeza, confundiéndola mas de lo que estaba.

Lo quería, aun lo hacia, jamás quiso negar ese hecho, estaba consiente de que jamás lo había olvidado, pero se conformaba con no pensar en el pasado, no había vuelto a recordar nada de lo sucedido por mucho tiempo y quería que continuara de esa forma, pero luego de lo de hoy, no podría ser tan fácil. El imbécil le había avivado el sentimiento, reconocía que le daban muchos celos saber que el se encontraba con otras, que luego de todo lo que hicieron y se dijeron tiempo atrás, El se veía con alguien mas, muchas mas, tenia mujeres por cantidades, en cambio Ella no había podido, desgraciadamente no había sido capaz de permanecer con alguien mas, lo intento infinidad de veces, estuvo un tiempo con algunos, pero todo en vano, no podía evitar buscarlo en alguien mas, tratar de encontrar alguien igual a El; era un error, si que lo sabia, pero no podía evitarlo.

Después de mucho rato de meditar, por fin logro conciliar el sueño, un poco turbo pero sueño al fin. Pero no duro mucho ya que sumergida en su letargo pudo sentir algunos golpes lejanos, al comienzo eran suaves y luego comenzaron a ser más fuertes y persistentes. Asustada se levanto de golpe de la cama, era su puerta, miro el reloj y vio como marcaban las nueve cuarenta y cinco minutos de la noche, algo asustada y aun un poco adormilada se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Roy parado en el umbral, con cara de angustia pero dándole una mirada intensa que la puso nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres?- oculto su nerviosismo

-¿puedo pasar?- Roy sabia que no seria fácil hablar con ella

-¿para que?-

-quiero hablar contigo-

-nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar y en llegado caso puedes hacerlo desde ahí-

-por favor Riza, quiero disculparme por lo de antes, no debí tratarte así-

-bien, estas disculpado- Roy iba a poner una sonrisa, pero todo intento quedo frustrado a ver como la rubia le iba cerrando la puerta en la cara

-¡espera!- puso su pie entre el umbral y la puerta evitando que la cerrara mientras empujaba con ambas manos. En se momento uno de los vecinos del edificio paso y miro algo preocupado pensando que Roy intentaba hacerle algo a su vecina, Riza contra su voluntad le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y no tuvo mas remedio que dejar pasar al azabache, no quería armar un escándalo en pleno edificio

-pasa- dijo mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta y se dirigía dentro de su apartamento. Roy entro y cerro la puerta tras de si, permaneciendo de pie en la pequeña sala mirando a la rubia que había tomado asiento en uno de los sofás- ¿no dijiste que querías hablar?- pregunto Ella sin mirarlo

-en verdad lo siento Riza, no se que me paso, siento mucho todo lo que hice-

-¿lo sientes?- la rubia poso su mirada en la del azabache, ella no estaba segura de si en verdad lo sentía o no. Roy noto algo extraño en su mirada, algo le dijo que tal vez ella no estaba tan enfada

-la verdad, es que todo no- el corazón de Riza se acelero- me avergüenzo mucho de lo que te dije, no debí tratarte de esa forma, mas conociéndote como lo hago, pero no me arrepiento de lo del beso- a la rubia se le paro el corazón en ese instante, pero no podía dejar que el lo notara

-Roy, eso ya lo hablamos, no deberías decir esas cosas- evadiendo su mirada. El se fue hacia Ella, tomándola de los hombros, haciendo que lo mirara

-¡rayos! ¿pero que quieres que haga? ¡No puedo arrepentirme de nada!... ¡lo hice, ya esta, no puedo negarte la verdad!-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- esta vez lo miraba seria, quería saber la razón de sus actos- ¿Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas, porque me besaste?- Roy desvió la mirada por un momento, pero luego la sostuvo decidido

-por celos-

-¿Qué?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¡mierda! Me moría de los celos, cuando te vi hablando con ese idiota de Brief, me dio muchísima rabia ver la forma en que te trata, pero luego cuando presencie lo del beso lo quería matar, estoy consiente que a lo largo de los años has salido con alguien mas, pero no esperaba verlo con mis propios ojos, ¿que mas quieres que te diga? Te busque al ver que no regresabas a la oficina, necesitaba una explicación, se que no estoy en posición de pedirla, pero me ganaban los celos, te vi dirigirte a las duchas y no pensé en ese momento muy bien lo que hacia, simplemente me desespere y luego paso lo que sabes- Roy la miraba abatido, realmente se arrepentía de sus actos

-pudiste preguntarme antes de sacar conclusiones por tu cuenta, es más, no era necesario que lo hicieras, me conoces, sabes que yo jamás faltaría a mi trabajo, no me inmiscuiría con nadie del ejercito y poner en riesgo todo por lo que hemos luchado tantos años, de ser así no habríamos terminado lo nuestro- espeto algo frustrada, pero se arrepintió de las ultimas palabras

-¿me olvidaste?-

-¿qu… que?-

-¿Qué si me olvidaste?- la mirada de Roy era penetrante

-yo…- Riza le evadió

-yo no he podido hacerlo- en ese instante lo miro- no he podido olvidarte Riza, por mas que lo intento, por mas que busco hacerlo, me es imposible-

-yo tampoco- fue mas un susurro, pero el azabache lo escucho a la perfección

La beso, no hizo falta que dijera mas, sabia que Ella aun lo quería, tal vez tanto como El, y no podía evitar sentirse feliz, al demonio con el ejercito y sus metas, por esta vez dejaría todo de lado y se centraría en Ella.

Riza estaba algo perdida, no se dio cuenta en que momento se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá con Roy sobre ella, besándola, acariciándola, y mucho menos, cuando ella le regresaba sus caricias y besos con igual intensidad, se perdieron en ellos mismos, hacia muchísimo que no demostraban lo que sentían el uno por el otro, se habían amado desde hace demasiado tiempo y se habían demostrado su amor a plenitud, cuando eran solo jóvenes llenos de ilusiones, cuando El, llego a su casa en busca de conocimiento, cuando ambos, no tenían ese peso que llevan ahora a sus espaldas, cuando eran libres para amarse, pero desgraciadamente, todo había llegado a su fin, cuando decidieron dejar todo atrás y centrarse en sus metas, cuando se propusieron olvidarse y continuar sus vidas personales individualmente y solo compartiendo lo laboral.

Pero esta vez olvidarían todo eso, y regresarían el tiempo a su juventud, se amarían como antes y no se sentirían culpables por ello.

Se besaban con ardor y fiereza, se acariciaban con desespero, entre cada beso y caricia, se querían demostrar lo que se habían extrañado. Roy se deshizo de su chaqueta militar y la camisa blanca bajo esta, tomo a Riza por las caderas, la levanto lentamente del sofá, y se dirigió a la única habitación del apartamento, pegándola más a su cuerpo en el trayecto, Ella no puso objeción a nada, esta vez dejaría que el hiciera lo que quisiera, pero ella también haría con el a su gusto.

Entraron en la habitación y Roy la depósito suavemente en la cama, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de deseo total, estaba ardiendo por Ella, quería hacerla suya de una vez, pero quería esperar un poco, quería disfrutar de Ella en su plenitud antes de poseerla. Se acerco lentamente y la despojo de la bata que la cubría, suavemente se la quito por la cabeza, rozando con sus dedos el cuerpo en el trayecto, la tiro al suelo y se quedo parado contemplado de arriba abajo a la rubia, que permanecía en su ropa interior blanca, estaba mas hermosa que antes, en su cuerpo se notaba que era toda una mujer, que había madurado y se había desarrollado por completo, se lanzo sobre ella lentamente y la beso con fervor

-te amo- le dijo luego del beso- te he amado toda mi vida y dudo que deje de hacerlo en el resto que me queda-

-Roy-la chica lo abrazo con fuerza- sabes de sobra que yo también te amo, no te imaginas lo difícil que ha sido para mi estar separada de ti todo este tiempo, teniéndote tan cerca y la misma vez tan lejos-

-pero eso se acabo… de ahora en adelante vamos a seguir juntos, no me importan los militares ni sus reglas, te quiero conmigo, se que lo lograremos y si nos descubren, lo afrontaremos, pero no te quiero lejos de mi- Riza como toda respuesta, le sonrió, dulce y alegremente, se sentía feliz, nada le podría derrumbar esa alegría que sentía, lo amaba y no dejaría que interfirieran en eso.

Nuevamente se besaron, el azabache mordía suavemente los labios de Riza y con lentitud comenzó a bajar por su cuello, lo besaba y mordía intermitentemente, luego paso a los hombros, y fue descendiendo lentamente al pecho. Riza le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda con fervor, lo necesitaba, lo había extrañado tanto y ahora que lo tenía lo iba a disfrutar completo.

Le desabrocho lentamente el sostén y lo lanzo al suelo junto a la bata de dormir, la observo nuevamente por unos instantes, definitivamente era hermosa. Y sin resistirlo mas beso sus senos con ahincó, los acariciaba con amor y los mordía suavemente. Sentir los suspiros de Riza lo hacían perder el control, quería mas, mucho mas. Se incorporo en el suelo y se quito los pantalones y los bóxers, seguido por la mirada de Ella que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, eso lo excitaba más. Nuevamente se dirigió a Ella y la beso otra vez en los labios mientras se tumbaban en la cama, estuvieron varios minutos mas besándose y acariciándose, hasta que la chica sintió las manos del azabache tomar sus bragas por los costados y bajarlas lentamente, cuando por fin se deshizo de la prenda y regreso a su posición original, un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo al sentir sus intimidades en contacto, Roy se movía suavemente sobre Ella mientras acariciaba sus senos, y Riza lo abrazaba por el cuello pegándose mas a El.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, estaban llenos de deseo y amor, de pasión, había llegado el momento que tanto habían esperado, por lo que tanto habían aguantado. Roy se posiciono en su lugar nuevamente, luego de ponerse protección y empezó a entrar en Ella lentamente, sintiendo como la humedad le cedía suavemente el paso, cuando por fin la penetro, se sintió realizado. La beso fuertemente mientras Ella le cruzaba las piernas sobre sus caderas

-te amo- le dijo Riza mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-y yo a ti- respondió El besándole el cuello

El azabache empezó su movimiento suave y lentamente, entraba y salía de Ella con una paciencia asombrosa, pero al escuchar los gemidos de Riza suavemente en su oído poco a poco empezó a aumentar el ritmo, lo excitaba demasiado, necesitaba escucharla gemir mas fuerte, quería que gritara su nombre mil veces, mientras la hacia suya. Ella le arañaba la espalda cada vez que aumentaba el ritmo, lo abrazaba con más fuerza ante cada embestida. Se mantuvieron así por un rato mas, hasta que Roy sintió a Riza tensarse debajo de El, lo abrazo fuertemente, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, presa de las sensaciones y gimió fuertemente, haciendo que el gemido resonara por toda la habitación, Roy paro un segundo y espero a que la rubia se relajara, se besaron nuevamente y El reanudo su movimiento, estuvo otro rato mas mientras Riza le daba suaves mordiscos en el cuello y la oreja, hasta que sintió que llegaba a su clímax y acelero velozmente las embestidas, lo recorrió un placer enorme, algo que no había sentido hacia mucho, dio un par de embestías mas y se tumbo sobre Ella, sosteniéndose con sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica para no poner todo su peso sobre Ella.

Respiraba aceleradamente, su pecho subía y bajaba al compas de su respiración, pero de su rostro no se borraba una sonrisa de felicidad, estaba que reventaba de alegría, nuevamente la había hecho suya y no dejaría que nadie mas la tocara, le pertenecía, luego de acomodarse a su lado y de que Riza reposara la cabeza en su pecho el la abrazo por la cintura y se lo hizo saber.

-eres mía- Riza levanto la cabeza y lo miro, tenia una sonrisa de medio lado y una expresión de triunfo en el rostro

-no tienes porque poner esa cara, siempre lo he sido- sonrió con gracia

-lo se, pero igualmente te lo digo, no quiero a nadie rondándote y mucho menos a Brief, como lo vea con confianzas nuevamente y lo calcino- la chica rio animadamente

-no hará falta, aunque, se lo advertí, ya había decidido alejarme, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas-

-me parece bien, aunque si no le queda claro, no te preocupes, yo se lo hago entender-

-creo que no hará falta, no quiero que por mi culpa el pobre de Aston termine carbonizado-

Luego de conversar un rato se durmieron, aunque mas tarde despertarían para seguir amándose.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertarse fue Riza, se sentía liberada, mas ligera, tanta presión, la había sacado al fin, estaba muy contenta, había sido una linda forma de terminar el día y esperaba que hoy y siempre fuera igual, observo el rostro apacible de Roy que aun dormía, se veía tan quieto y tan tranquilo, ¡quien diría que despierto era todo lo contrario!, a su mente comenzaron a llegar imágenes de la noche pasada, se sonrojo notoriamente, aunque no era la primera vez que hacían el amor, hacia mucho que no estaba con nadie y mucho menos con el, era algo extraño pero lindo. Roy al despertar noto el sonrojo en la cara de la rubia y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿pensando en mí?- trayendo a la rubia a la realidad

-¡creído!- dándole un golpe suave en el pecho

-bueno no se que mas pensar, si me despierto y te veo observándome con esa cara sonrojada, mmm, ¿será que estabas recordando todo lo que hicimos anoche?-el sonrojo de Riza aumento

-¡era eso!- el azabache soltó una carcajada

-¡hey no te burles!-

-¿no me digas que te avergüenzas? Después de todo no es la primera vez… aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tenias un aspecto mas rojo cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez-

-¿aun te acuerdas?- mirándolo ilusionada

-¡claro que lo hago tonta! ¿Cómo no voy a acordarme de mi primera vez?- sonreía gracioso

-has estado con tantas, que, quien sabe-

-¡hey! No me ofendas así, no son tantas como dicen, puedo contarlas con ambas manos- sonrió divertido al ver la cara de Riza- es broma, además ¿crees que me olvidaría de algo así? ¡Con lo nervioso que estaba, no se porque estaba mas nervioso, si porque era nuestra primera vez o por el miedo a que nos descubriera tu padre!- Riza rio

-creo que tienes razón, aunque yo estaba más preocupada porque era mi primera vez, dudo que mi padre sospechara algo y eso que lo hacíamos a veces, prácticamente en sus narices, recuerdo perfectamente la ocasión en la biblioteca-

-tuve que taparte la boca esa vez, para que no nos descubrieran-

-¡pero fue tu culpa!- Riza se ruborizo

-no sabes, lo mal que me sentía después por eso, llegue a pensar que estaba abusando de ti, estabas muy niña-

-¡tenia quince años!-

-por lo mismo, yo tenía diecinueve años, a veces me da vergüenza pensar en eso-

-¿en que?- lo miro extrañada

-es que, si la gente lo supiera o se burlarían de mi o no lo creerían, yo el gran Roy Mustang, perdí mi castidad a los diecinueve años, si Maes se hubiera enterado, Dios no quiero imaginar lo que habría hecho-

-yo no le veo nada de raro, todo es por esa tonta fama de mujeriego que tienes, que ahora te acuestes con todas no significa que en el pasado haya tenido que ser así-

-¡espera! Ya te dije que las cosas no son tan así, esta bien que he tenido mis enredos, pero no me voy acostando con cuanta mujer se me cruza, hablamos y todo eso, salimos, pero no es tan extremista como todos dicen… además, tu también has tenido algunos- a Riza se le notaba el enfado

-¡yo no me he acostado con tantos Roy, si los cuentas con una mano, te sobran dedos!-

-espero jamás enterarme de los nombres, porque si me los cruzo no se que les haga-

-¿como yo me las tengo que cruzar a todas? ¡Y todos los días! El cuartel esta lleno de ellas-

-pero ya te dije que no pasa mas de charlar, yo solo tonteo con ellas para pasar el tiempo, y nada mas, pero ella solitas hacen rumores para causar "envidia" a sus amigas, sabes que todas se mueren por mi- sonreía triunfal

-pues yo no estoy entre ese "todas"- la sonrisa del azabache se borro

-¿Cómo que no?-

-no- Roy en un movimiento ágil se giro quedando sobre Ella

-¿a no?- dándole besos en el cuello, Riza suspiraba a cada beso

-basta Roy- dijo en un susurro

-¿entonces, tú no te mueres por mi?-

-yo no dije eso… simplemente dije, que no estoy entre ese "todas" de las que hablaste-

-claro que no, tu sabes perfectamente que eres la única, no hay nadie mas para mi Riza- mirándola serio

Se besaron lentamente por unos minutos, cuando la mano de Roy comenzó a acariciar el muslo desnudo de la chica y empezó a ascender, Riza le tomo la mano y lo detuvo

-¡Roy! Son las siete treinta de la mañana! ¡vamos a llegar tarde!-

-que importa- dándole besos en el cuello- yo siempre llego tarde, por un día que lo hagas no se acabara el mundo-

-¡ni lo sueñes!, conmigo no va eso, puedo imaginarme perfectamente que ayer no hiciste nada de trabajo, así que tenemos acumulado ese, mas el de hoy- Roy sonrió nervioso- esa sonrisa me afirma todo, vamos levántate, ve tomando una ducha rápida mientras hago el desayuno, luego me baño yo-

-¿no quieres bañarte conmigo?-

-Roy, deja de portarte como un niño, ahora no tenemos tiempo, vamos- el azabache suspiro resignado

-¡esta bien, vamos!-

**-.-.-.-**

A las ocho quince de la mañana ambos entraban por las puertas del cuartel, todos estaban asombrados, era la primera vez que la Teniente llegaba tarde y la primera en la que el Coronel llegaba temprano. Y los comentarios fuera de lugar no se hicieron esperar

-vaya, ¿que hizo Teniente, para hacer madrugar al Coronel? Y por lo que veo la hizo retrasar a usted- sus otros compañeros lo miraban aterrados, Havoc debía controlar la lengua un poco, no era saludable hacerle esas preguntas a la Teniente y mucho menos si también estaba incluido el Coronel- estoy es muy raro, además, ¿porque llegaron juntos?-

-creo… Teniente Havoc, que el tono en el que esta realizando esas preguntas, esta totalmente fuera de lugar, simplemente el Coronel y yo…- Riza fue interrumpida por un chasquido de la mano de Roy

-¡Hawkeye! Creo, que las misiones en las que nos encontremos, no son de la incumbencia del Teniente Havoc- ambos ya habían inventado una escusa para su llegada juntos y a esa hora- ¿o si?- mirando a Jean, este movió la cabeza negativamente, arrepintiéndose totalmente por meter la pata- y si les aclaro la razón por la que la Teniente y yo hemos llegado a esta hora, es porque, no me ha gustado nada, el tono con el que se le estas haciendo ese estúpido interrogatorio Havoc, y esta de mas… así que discúlpate ahora mismo con Ella y mas vale que no se repita- y dicho esto se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio, dejando a todos algo asustados

-lo… lo siento mucho Hawkeye, no se repetirá de nuevo- Jean estaba completamente rojo por la pena

-no te preocupes Jean, no ha pasado nada- sonriéndole un poco para aliviar la tensión

-gracias Riza- regreso la sonrisa algo nerviosa

El día transcurrió normal, a pesar del inconveniente en la mañana, luego de un rato todo regreso a la normalidad. A la hora del almuerzo todos se encontraban en el comedor del cuartel.

-¡hola!- todos miraron a la recién llegada y le respondieron igualmente el saludo

-hola Rebeca- Riza se hizo a un lado haciéndole espacio, entre ella y Havoc

-¿Cómo te termino de ir ayer?- Roy frunció el seño al recordar a Brief

-bien- respondió Riza pensando en la noche con Roy

-¿en serio? pensé que estarías enfadada-

-¿yo, porque?-

-Aston me conto lo que paso- bajando la voz

-¡ah eso!-

-¿Cómo que "ah eso"? en serio pensé que estarías enojada con el-

-y lo estoy, pero no por eso, me la voy a pasar disgustada con el mundo entero, ya se lo advertí Rebeca, que no se repita, porque no le hablo mas-

-yo haría lo mismo, el pobre no entiende con palabras- "_yo lo hago entender con golpes"_ pensó Roy que estaba al pendiente de la conversación- en todo caso, a ti te paso algo mas- mirándola con malasia

-¿Qué dices?- Riza se puso algo nerviosa pero trato de disimular

-si, tienes una cara, amiga, cuéntame ¿con quien estuviste anoche?- Roy comenzó a toser, soltando la mitad de su jugo, Rebeca lo paso por alto y siguió el tema- no me lo niegues, se perfectamente de estas cosas, tu estuviste con alguien anoche-

-¡no estuve con nadie! Deja de decir tonterías- hablando bajo pero con firmeza

-mmm… esto es muy sospechoso, ¡esta bien!, si no me quieres contar con quien, no lo hagas, siempre has sido muy reservada con eso, pero no me niegues que estuviste con alguien- Rebeca la miraba de re ojo, como queriendo notar algo. Riza no contesto mas, se entretuvo completamente con su almuerzo- ¡que bien, ese silencio es un si! ¡Ya era hora!-

-¡Rebeca!-

-esta bien, me callo-

-¿ya escucharon la nueva noticia?- hablo Havoc para todos

-¿noticia sobre que?- Fuery

-hay un nuevo bar de muy buen ambiente que abrieron hace poco, según dicen es muy agradable y por ahora están las bebidas a mitad de precio-

-ah si… se habla mucho de el, por el cuartel, además no esta lejos- Rebeca

-¿Qué dicen… vamos?- invito Havoc

-¡sii, yo encantada!- se emocionó Rebeca, Fuery, Breda y Falman asintieron-¡vamos Riza di que si, hace mucho que no salimos juntas! No te hará mal aceptar esta vez-

-no se Rebeca-

-¡por favor! Hace mucho que no sales conmigo- Rebeca le puso ojitos de ternero, Riza suspiro resignada

-¡esta bien!-

-yo también voy- hablo Roy que hasta el momento estaba al margen de la conversación, esperando la respuesta de Riza

-¡bien! Entonces hoy sábado estará bien, mañana lo tenemos libre, así que no habrá problemas- nuevamente hablo Havoc

**-.-.-.-**

El día había pasado regularmente rápido, Roy ya se encontraba en el bar con los demás hombres de su oficina, todos de civil para la ocasión, solo faltaban Riza y Rebeca. No había podido hablar mucho con la rubia en el transcurso del día, ya que el trabajo acumulado de ayer y el de hoy era bastante, y si tenían pensado salir tenían que terminar rápido o estarían toda la noche en la oficina; cuando por fin terminaron, apareció la molesta de Rebeca, sacando a Riza a rastras de la oficina con la estúpida idea de arreglarse juntas, para Roy comenzaba a ser verdaderamente molesta la presencia de la amiga de Riza en central, se arrepentía demasiado por haber firmado su traslado meses atrás, de haber sabido que seria tan irritante no lo habría hecho.

Un estruendoso "hola" por parte de Rebeca, lo saco de sus meditaciones, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de Riza que lo miraba directamente, la recorrió de arriba abajo y tuvo que cerrar la boca para no babear. La rubia aunque no estaba vestida ostentosamente, y estaba algo sencilla, se veía realmente hermosa, tenia una blusa blanca ajustada, de cargaderas, un pantalón negro igualmente ajustado con algunos detalles blancos, unas botas de tacón negras y el cabello suelto. Por un segundo le falto el aire, hacia mucho que no la veía con ese tipo de ropa, tuvo que disimular la excitación que acababa de provocarle. Le hizo un saludo con la cabeza y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, la cual desapareció al mirar a un lado y encontrarse con Brief. _"¿que demonios hace este tipo aquí?"_ pensó mientras fruncía el seño

-¡por fin llegan!- dijo Havoc

-perdón, yo fui la culpable- se disculpo Rebeca mientras tomaban asiento, Ella al lado de Jean con Brief y Riza entre Roy y Fuery- espero que no les disguste que lo haya invitado- señalando a Aston

-para nada… aunque no estaba mal que hubieras invitado también mujeres- bromeo Havoc

-ja! Muy gracioso, pero déjenme presentarlo, el es el Teniente Aston Brief, es uno de los chicos del traslado y es un viejo amigo de Riza y yo-

-¿eres francotirador?- pregunto Breda

-si, aunque no tan bueno como Ellas- les respondió amablemente

-no seas tan modesto, eres igual o mejor que yo, aunque ninguno de nosotros es tan bueno como Riza-

Todos seguían conversando tranquilamente con los dos recién llegados, a excepción de Roy y Riza, que permanecían en silencio aunque no prestaron atención a lo que hablaban los demás.

-¿Qué hace "ese" aquí?- pregunto el azabache de forma que solo ella escuchara y aprovechando la distracción del momento

-Rebeca lo invito sin consultarme, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, me sorprendí tanto como tu-

-siempre tan oportuna-

-no la culpes, ella lo hizo con buena intención, además ya te dije que no intentara nada, se lo deje claro-

-mas le vale- dijo Roy, fulminando a Aston con la mirada, sin este notar absolutamente nada. Pero relajo sus facciones y desvió la mirada, al sentir una mano de Riza tomando la suya bajo la mesa, entrelazo sus dedos y la apretó con algo de fuerza. Solo eso fue suficiente para relajarse y no penar más en el "intruso" como lo había llamado en un comienzo.

La noche continuó y todos tomaban y reían con alguna historia o chiste por parte de alguno. A las dos de la mañana, se podía ver a Fuery llorando desconsolado sin motivo alguno, Breda y Falman apostando cuanta estupidez se les viniera a la cabeza, mientras se abrazaban alegremente, Havoc y Rebeca habían subido varias veces arriba de la mesa, improvisando un escenario y empezando a cantar, para los ojos de los demás, estaba claro que tal vez ahí surgiría algo. Brief aparentemente no se veía tomado, aunque había bebido tanto como los demás, permanecía sentado en su lugar, observando el espectáculo que hacían los demás, algunas veces, participo en las apuestas de Breda y Falman, pero al ir disminuyendo su capital decidió olvidarlos, por el momento se encontraba aplaudiendo a Rebeca y Havoc que acababan de terminar una canción, mientras disimuladamente observada a los únicos que se habían permanecido sobrios. Para el no habían pasado por alto, toda la noche los estuvo observando con atención, y pudo ver que ambos tomaron muy poco, pues se la pasaron conversando toda la noche y dedicándose miradas, que nada tenían que ver con las de un superior y una subordinada.

Una rabia incomprensible lo invadió, como era posible, que Riza lo rechazara de tal forma, con el era tan fría y con el Coronel, todo lo contrario; la típica pregunta llego a su cabeza, _"¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?"_. De un momento a otro, se levanto de golpe y se dirigió a ellos, se quedo de pie delante de la pareja, mirando a Roy con un profundo odio. Para el azabache esa mirada no paso por alto.

-¿se te ofrece algo Brief?- pregunto Roy. Riza se percato de su presencia en ese momento y noto la mirada de su amigo

-¿te paso algo Aston?-

-a mi no me pasa nada… o mas bien, si, me pasa algo- mirando únicamente a Roy

-¿te sientes bien?- a la rubia no le estaba gustando nada esa situación. Roy se puso de pie encarándolo

-ya era hora de que te levantaras- volvió a hablar Aston

- ¿Quieres pelea?- Roy lo miraba divertido

-¿tienes miedo?-

-¿yo… a ti? Ja!-

Y sin decir nada mas, Aston le lanzo un puñetazo a Roy el cual esquivo a la perfección, pues estaba completamente lucido a diferencia del rubio.

-¡hijo de perra… no me huyas!- grito lanzando otro golpe, que nuevamente Roy esquivo

-no lo hago- pero esta vez si le respondió dándole un golpe en la boca del estomago, dejándolo arrodillado.

Para ese momento sus compañeros ya habían acudido al sitio, llamados por el escándalo.

-¡¿pero que paso?!- pregunto Rebeca mientras se acercaba a su amigo y lo intentaba ayudar a poner en pie

-¡déjame!- le grito cuando ya estando parado y empujándola a un lado, donde estaba Havoc

-¡hey!- dijo Havoc al recibir a la chica, evitando que callera

-¡esto es entre ese desgraciado y yo!- miro a Roy y se puso en guardia- ¡vamos, pelea!-

-yo no tengo nada que arreglar contigo, además, estas borracho y no seria justa la pelea-

-¡no seas cobarde!-

-¡¡ya basta!!- grito por fin Riza- ¡esto es vergonzoso Aston! Estas haciendo un espectáculo sin motivo alguno… no entiendo porque estas atacando al Coronel-

-¿no entiendes?... pero si es obvio, ¡¡todo esto lo hago por ti!! ¡No veo que le vez!... ¿a mi me rechazas y a este, te le ofreces?- un golpe en la mejilla lo hizo callar a parte de tirarlo nuevamente el suelo. Roy iba a seguir golpeándolo pero Riza lo detuvo

-¡espera… Roy!- interponiéndose frente a El- ¡déjalo, esta borracho!-

-¡bien Riza! Pero más le vale saber lo que habla, y moderar su lengua-

Aston se empezó a reír como un desquiciado y cuando se disponía a lanzarse sobre Roy, Breda y Falman lo tomaron de cada brazo deteniéndolo.

-me parece, que lo mejor es irnos, estas demasiado tomado, si quieres buscar pelea después con el Coronel, que sea cuando estés con tus cinco sentidos, por ahora se acabo el espectáculo- le dijo Breda

-ustedes váyanse tranquilos, nosotros nos encargamos de llevarlo a casa- hablo Fuery

-será mejor apresurarnos, antes de que nos echen de aquí, ¿alguien nos puede decir donde vive? Por lo que veo, el ya no puede- pregunto Falman, al ver que Aston se iba quedando dormido, Rebeca rápidamente le anoto la dirección

-creo que es tarde para que andes sola por ahí, ¿te acompaño a casa?- pregunto Havoc a Rebeca

-encantada- le sonrió coqueta

Todos salieron del bar, en direcciones contrarias, Fuery, Breda y Falman, cargando a Aston, Havoc con Rebeca y Roy con Riza

**-.-.-.-**

-¿no te parece raro?- pregunto Jean mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-¿raro? ¿Qué cosa?-

-lo que paso… porque tu amigo le quería pegar al Coronel y porque le dijo todas esas cosas a la Teniente-

-pues veras, el porque se peleo con Mustang no lo se, pero lo de Riza, es porque el ha estado enamorado de Ella desde la escuela militar, pero ya sabes como es Riza, jamás le presto atención y bueno Aston no ha sabido llevar la cosa y ha cometido varios errores, pero el peor, fue el de esta noche- conto Rebeca

-¿enamorado? Ja! Ahora veo por donde la va la cosa-

-¿por donde?-

-¿acaso no lo vez? Estaba celoso de Mustang, ahora entiendo porque le decía a Hawkeye que lo prefería a El-

-sigo sin entender, ¿porque precisamente del Coronel y no de cualquiera de ustedes? todos estábamos juntos-

-si, pero ellos dos estaban algo apartados de nosotros, veras, a mi no se me hace raro porque siempre ha sido así, ambos siempre han estado juntos desde que los conozco y lo mas seguro es que el Teniente Brief lo notara y ayudado por el alcohol armara la escenita-

-pero, Riza y el Coronel se conocen desde hace muchísimo tiempo, incluso el vivió en su casa y Aston lo sabe-

-lo se, por eso mismo lo digo, yo siempre he creído que entre ese par hay algo, esta mañana llegaron juntos, algo tarde para el horario que acostumbra Hawkeye y cuando les pregunte, casi me rostiza Mustang, aunque acepto que me pase un poco- hablo Havoc rascándose la cabeza

-¡¡¡no puede ser!!!- callo en cuenta Rebeca- ¡Riza aunque no me lo aceptara anoche la paso con alguien, se bien del tema y cuando se lo pregunte me lo negó, pero en la cara se le notaba!-

-ja! ¿vez? le salió competencia al desgraciado de Mustang, eso esta muy bien, hay que ponérsela difícil, aunque la verdad es que me alegro, todos estos años he pensado que la única mujer que lo puede hacer cambiar es Ella-

-pues yo no estoy tan feliz, conozco la fama del Coronel y no me agradaría que la hiciera sufrir-

-no será así, pueden hablar lo que quieran, pero si el esta con Ella, es porque va totalmente en serio, el no seria capas de hacerle nada malo a Riza, puedes estar segura-

-bueno, pues me quedo mas tranquila… ¡pero me da mucha envidia! Yo también quiero estar con alguien que me quiera y me respete- a Rebeca se le salió el comentario y sin saber porque se arrepintió al instante

-en eso somos dos- Havoc le dedico una mirada cómplice

**-.-.-.-**

Por otro lado, Roy y Riza iban caminando en completo silencio, la rubia estaba un poco incomoda se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

-lo siento mucho- le hablo al fin

-no tienes porque disculparte, no fue tu culpa-

-pero aun así, me siento algo mal por arruinarles la noche a todos, jamás pensé que Aston se portaría así-

-ya te dije, no es tu culpa, estaba borracho, pero tengo que confesarte, que me costo mucho no agarrarlo a golpes en la primera oportunidad- Riza sonrío

-al final le diste un par de golpes-

-y si no me detienes aun estaría dándoselos. De todos modos, veremos si sobrio es igual de valiente, y viene a buscarme pelea… pero dejemos ese tema, no quiero amargarme más, vamos, te llevo a casa- Riza lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo

-ese es el camino equivocado, el correcto es por allá- señalando la dirección contraria

-pero, por ahí queda mi…- no termino la frase, le sonrió de medio lado y emprendió el camino

Caminaron en silencio unos quince minutos hasta la casa de Roy, pero esta vez no era incomodo, por el contrario, era agradable, hacia mucho que no había esa complicidad en ambos, aunque iban caminando el uno al lado del otro, sin tomarse una mano siquiera, se sentían realmente bien, era como estar en el pasado, en donde al igual que en ese momento, no les importaba nada que no fuera ellos.

Roy abrió la puerta y dejo pasar primero a la rubia, entro tranquilamente y cerro la puerta, en cuanto estuvieron en la soledad y privacidad que les brindaba su casa, jalo a Riza por un brazo y la pego a El mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿ya te dije lo hermosa que estabas esta noche?- le susurro cerca al oído

-creo que no- a la rubia se le erizaba el bello del cuello al sentir el calor de su aliento

-pues déjame decirte, que lo estas, comienzo a entender el porque de la frustración de Aston, es una pena, pero toda esta belleza es solo para mi- Roy le dio un beso en el cuello

-tu tampoco te vez mal, me encanta como te queda el negro- le dijo mientras desabrochaba la camisa negra de Roy. Este la levanto del suelo haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas

-basta de charlas- y se la llevo a la habitación.

Nuevamente, hicieron el amor toda la noche, hubo derroche de caricias y besos, de gemidos y suspiros, fue hasta muy entrada la mañana que pudieron dormir al fin.

Al día siguiente fue Roy quien despertó primero, mirlo el reloj y observo a la rubia, que permanecía, respirando tranquila a su lado y comprendió el porque Riza lo había estado mirando dormir la ultima vez, era algo que no hacia desde mucho tiempo atrás, se sentía tan bien, por fin estaban otra vez juntos, por fin la tenia otra vez en sus brazos. Pero a diferencia de ella, el no resistió y la beso en los labios y en el cuello para despertarla, logrando su cometido.

-buenos días, dormilona- le dijo cuando forzadamente abrió los ojos

-buenos días- le sonrió

-¿dormiste bien?-

-de maravilla ¿y tú?-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me sorprende saber que después de tantos años, y de gastar tantas energías, tengas fuerza para roncar- bromeo El

-¡tonto!- le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho, el azabache soltó una carcajada

-es broma, dormí como nunca, me dejaste completamente exhausto, se me había olvidado lo enérgica que eres en las noches-

-¡¿acaso el gran Roy Mustang, no me aguanta el ritmo?!- haciendo una falsa expresión de sorpresa

-si quieres, te puedo dar una demostración ahora y luego me dices si aguanto o no- el azabache se giro quedando sobre ella

-ahora no Roy, tengo que ir a casa, deje al pobre Hayate solo y debe tener hambre- zafándose de Roy y sentándose en la cama- ¿Qué hora es?-

-mas de la una de la tarde-

-¡es tardísimo! Pobrecito, debe estar rasguñando la puerta desesperado-

-me siento rechazado por un perro-

-no digas eso, además, creo que, aun puedes escoltarme hasta la casa- dándole un beso corto en los labios

-siendo así, vamos, de paso te invito a desayunar-

-querrás decir a almorzar-

-tienes razón-

Pasaron el día juntos, luego de darle comida a Hayate, almorzaron fuera y al finalizar la tarde regresaron a casa de Riza, estuvieron hablando un rato y al caer la noche Roy se fue a su casa.

**-.-.-.-**

El lunes en la mañana, se encontraban todos en la oficina del Coronel realizando su trabajo como siempre, Breda y los otros, les contaron que llevaron al Teniente Aston a su casa sin inconvenientes, pero a Havoc se le notaba una alegría rebosante, demasiado raro en el.

-Havoc, cuéntanos ya ¿que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Breda

-¿a mi? Nada- respondió aun con la sonrisa

-no te hagas el tonto, tienes una sonrisa de lo mas estúpida- afirmo Falman

-además, hoy llegaste tarde y te vieron entrar en compañía de cierta chica, amiga de la Teniente Hawkeye- afirmo Fuery. Ante esas palabras, Roy y Riza dejaron el trabajo para mirar al rubio

-¡metiches!-

-¡¿eso significa?!- pregunto Falman al resto

-¡que ya tiene novia!- respondieron a coro incluyendo Roy y Riza. Todos empezaron a reír mientras el rubio se sonrojaba y se rascaba la cabeza.

Pero un toque en la puerta los hizo detenerse, fue Falman el primero en reaccionar para abrir. Y fue una sorpresa ver que era el Teniente Brief.

-¿se encuentra el Coronel?- le pregunto a Falman algo avergonzado, este asintió y lo dejo pasar, el resto guardo silencio y regreso cada uno a sus puestos. Aston estaba algo incomodo, pero decidido se paro frente al escritorio de Mustang, donde Riza estaba parada a su lado.

-dígame Teniente, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- Roy lo miro serio

-vengo a disculparme Coronel- lo miro a los ojos- con usted y con todos, pero en especial con usted y la Teniente. Siento mucho haber armado ese escándalo y haberles dañado la noche, estoy muy avergonzado por ello y por eso estoy aquí, dispuesto a aceptar el castigo que usted disponga-

-me parece bien, pero debo advertirle que mis castigos son severos-

-lo se, pero, es lo menos que puedo hacer para enmendar mi error-

-usted lo ha pedido… su castigo… será… no, espere… ¿Hawkeye?-

-¿señor?- pregunto algo turbada

-considero, que usted, es quien merece dar el castigo, así que hágalo-

-¿yo?- sorprendida

-¡es una orden!-

-bien, pues- Riza medito por unos segundos- tendrás que llevar a Rebeca de compras por todo central, todo el fin de semana y le compraras lo que te pida, asearas nuestra oficina y cuidaras de mi perro por un mes-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos los presentes, eso era el castigo para un niño. Aston se imaginaba como mínimo, una degradación por haber querido golpear a un superior y ultrajar a sus compañeros.

-¿nada más?- pregunto aun sorprendido

-¿quieres otro castigo?-

-¡no! Claro que no… pero, ¿segura?-

-bien, pues si estas inconforme, será mejor que el castigo lo de el Coronel-

-¡¡¡no!!! No… esta bien, ahora mismo voy a buscar a Hayate- sabia que el Coronel no se lo pondría fácil

-bien, pues, puede retirarse Teniente- concedió Roy, aunque estaba algo extrañado, tal vez, no resulto tan bien como creía, hacer que Riza diera el castigo

-este… Teniente, ¿esta segura de lo que hizo?- pregunto Havoc, como siempre el de la iniciativa para las preguntas

-claro que si, ya te vas a enterar lo excéntrica que es Rebeca para las compras, a parte de pasar un mal fin de semana, lo dejara sin un centavo en el bolsillo, tendremos la oficina limpia y yo tendré quien cuide de Hayate por un mes- a todos les dio algo de miedo, ninguno quería tener de enemiga a la Teniente

**-.-.-.-**

Por la noche, en casa de Riza, esta se encontraba preparando la cena, cuando sintió que la abrazaban por atrás y le daban un beso en el cuello

-¿falta mucho?-

-no, ya casi termino- se giro para abrazar al azabache por el cuello -¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-claro, dime-

-¿Por qué dejaste que diera yo el castigo?- mirándolo a los ojos

-pues, para serte sincero, no habría sido justo con El- le acaricio la mejilla- se que me habría dejado llevar por mi rabia y le habría impuesto el peor castigo, hasta lo trasladaría de central, así que pensé, que tu serias mas razonable, aunque, no comprendo porque le diste ese castigo tan extraño- Riza soltó una carcajada- ¿Por qué te ríes?-

-me imagine que era por eso y bueno, lo que dije antes es verdad, conociendo a Rebeca lo dejara sin un centavo y hasta endeudado si esta de buen humor, que es lo mas seguro, vamos a tener la oficina arreglada todos los días y yo me tomare unas vacaciones de cuidar a Hayate… ¿o dime? ¿no te parece una gran idea que podamos estar juntos, sin que me preocupe por darle de comer a mi perro?- Roy sonrió de lado

-creo que si le diste el mejor castigo- se besaron suavemente

-bueno déjame terminar la cena- Riza continuo con sus quehaceres, pero al rato sintió nuevamente el abrazo de Roy

-¿y ahora que te pasa?-

-¿te arrepientes?-

-¿de que?- Roy la giro

-de nosotros, de esta rara relación, de tener que escondernos. Si te pones a pensar, siempre lo hemos hecho, incluso cuando vivía tu padre-

-es cierto, aunque en ese tiempo, éramos algo mas libres-

-¿no piensas que estas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo?-

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-Riza ya se estaba preocupando

-Sin proponérmelo, te he arrastrado a todo esto, a esta clase de vida, has tenido que presenciar tantas cosas y ahora también una relación prohibida, ¿no te gustaría estar con alguien a quien puedas ver libremente?-

-Roy, primero que todo, no entiendo a que vienen esas preguntas a estas alturas de la situación, segundo, si yo quisiera estar con alguien como tu dices, lo habría hecho durante el tiempo que estuvimos sentimentalmente separados ¿no te parece? De ser así, entonces no habríamos empezado de nuevo, ¿o acaso tu…?- Roy la callo poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-no… yo no me arrepiento, pero no puedo evitar pensar, que soy egoísta, que te estoy atando cada día más a esta vida, en vez de darte la posibilidad de salir de ella, aunque sabes perfectamente que si el día de mañana, encuentras a alguien mas, tienes derecho a irte-

-sabes que no lo hare, ya hablamos de esto en un comienzo, yo decidí seguirte y ayudarte, el resto no importa, cuando estés en la cima, las cosas cambiaran, estoy segura de eso, juntos lo afrontaremos, así que, basta de conversaciones serias y vamos a comer que ya esta listo- como respuesta Roy le dio un beso.

Después de eso, ambos continuaron su relación "secreta" pues aunque ellos pensaran que nadie estaba al tanto, ciertos compañeros de oficina lo daban por hecho y desde las sombras los ayudaban a guardar el secreto. Ambos estaban dispuestos a continuar hasta el final y a no dejarse vencer por los obstáculos de la vida, siempre estando juntos y preparados para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos…

"_La vida es como una vela encendida que se apaga con el mas mínimo rose de viento, en este caso, el viento es lo que no te deja vivir en paz; pero como tu ya sabes el significado de la vida o del amor, has el esfuerzo para lograr seguir en pie con la felicidad que te brindan tu seres mas preciados y con la alegría de vivir te harás mas fuerte" _

**FIN**

Bien, eso es todo, a quienes aguantaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, que no haya sido muy cursi y que les guste el final, terminar una historia es mucho mas duro que empezarla xD espero sus comentarios, buenos, malos, insultos, lo que sea… nuevamente espero que haya sido de su agrado… besos a todas, chauus


End file.
